


Hurricane

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Suicide Attempt, anti magnus, anti malec, bottom!jace, top!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Jace is Alec's cross country coach. He's a friend of the family and when Maryse and Robert get caught up in business and their son, Alec, is brutally sexually assaulted by an upperclassman at his high school, they can't return immediately to grieve. Alec is sent to Jace's help with Clary playing nursemaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is VIOLENTLY antimalec. If that's not your cup of tea then you need to steer clear. I've put several warnings on this so the wrong people don't come into contact with this. Even then, I would suggest only the most die-hard Magnus haters and Jalec fans proceed.

Alec hated running. 

 

Yet, he was the number one ranked high school cross country runner in the country. He didn’t know why… he lived in New York City and they always had to travel for practice. It was a pain in the butt. 

 

Running he hated, but Jace? His coach? He would easily die for that man. There wasn’t much of an age difference between them, but enough of an age difference to make things difficult. 

 

Jace was twenty-two and this was his first year coaching varsity cross country. Alec may have only been sixteen but he was easily six feet tall, had broad shoulders and legs that went for miles. 

 

Jace was all golden hair, strangely two-tone eyes and he was about an inch or two shorter than Alec. He thought Jace was beautiful. 

 

Alec was just getting off the bus from practice, definitely ready to hit the showers. Jace gave him an insufferably adorable smile. “Good job today Alec. We’ll be going to the championships for sure this year!” 

 

Alec smirked,  _ fucking smirked _ , “Thanks, coach. I’m going to hit the showers hard though, there was muddy patch back on that hill and my calves are covered.” Alec awkwardly tried to show Jace the back of his calves without sticking his ass in the air. He managed it pretty well. 

 

Jace laughed and clapped him lightly on the back. “See you around Alec.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Alec was about halfway through his shower, he was the last one there when he heard footsteps in the boy’s locker room. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem but he had his (very) stiff cock in his hand and was halfway to climax. Thinking about a stranger entering during this time quickly made his hard-on soften though. 

 

The footsteps got closer and someone pulled back the shower curtain… any hopes he’d had about it being Jace were quickly shattered when he was faced with Magnus Bane, the school’s star quarterback. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you whining and panting like a bitch in heat, Lightwood.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Alec snarled. 

 

“Down boy! Looks like the star of the cross country team isn’t really dating Jessica Hopblue.” Magnus said savagely. 

 

Alec swung and missed, Bane was lightning fast.

 

“Look at that ass of yours I could bounce a quarter off of it,” Magnus said slapping Alec’s ass. 

 

Alec’s cheeks flamed his parents didn’t know he was gay so there was no way he could report this. He was so totally screwed. What was Magnus trying to do? The older football player had definitely flirted with him before and he had reacted coldly toward him. He distinctly remembered telling Magnus ‘I don’t swing both ways’. What could he do? Alec tried punching Magnus again but he missed. He was strong but definitely better at running from his problems than actually swinging his fists at them. 

 

What was Magnus’ intention? Harass him? Get him to admit he was gay? And then what? 

 

They were two guys in the shower room alone… by the Angel, this wasn’t going to end well. 

 

“You smile at coach Herondale like he’s your whole fucking world. Isn’t that a little inappropriate? He’s what? Six or seven years older than you. Not to fucking mention you’re a pathetic little minor.” Magnus antagonized.

 

“Shut the fuck up Magnus!” 

 

Magnus actually slapped his ass again in response. Alec’s body didn’t betray him. There was nothing sexy about Magnus Bane. Alec tried to make himself smaller, but there was a lot of Alec to go around. In the process of making himself smaller, he’d stepped out of the warm spray and stepped closer to the cold tiles. 

 

“You little fucking bitch.” Magnus snarled at him. 

 

“Get away from me!” Alec barked at Magnus. 

 

Magnus removed his towel from around his waist and stepped into the spray. He pushed Alec against the cold stone tiles of his shower and pinned both of his hands above his head and twisting him so his stomach and face were pressed hard against the tile. Magnus was stronger and fear and panic were starting to kick in. Should he scream? 

 

Magnus rubbed his hard length between Alec’s cheeks and Alec screamed, “Help!” Magnus smacked Alec’s ass causing him to grunt in pain. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He was taller but definitely not stronger than Magnus and he knew what Magnus wanted from him in that instant. His heart was picking up speed beating in his chest like a frightened bird in a cage. 

 

It happened in a rush of sheer strength and Alec’s inability to run away, Magnus slid into him, spreading his cheeks wide with only spit as lubrication and Alec screamed for help. 

 

All he could hear was Magnus’ ragged breathing and the sound of his name being panted in his ear. He squirmed and tried to get away. It was no use, Magnus was a hundred times stronger than him. He was starting to feel nauseous with revulsion not only at Magnus but at himself for not being able to get away.  

 

Things were getting fuzzy around the edges. His rear end burned with pain and he could feel blood between his cheeks. 

 

“Please by the Angel! Help!” Alec cried out and Magnus slapped him. 

 

“Shut up you filthy cum dumpster!” 

 

Alec heard another pair of footsteps and they were running. He watched as Jace’s golden hair floated into view. Things were so blurry. He could hear sirens. He was cold. The water had gone cold in his stall and as Magnus was violently pulled out of him he collapsed to the ground in pain and humiliation. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey. Alec, you gotta wake up.” It was a soft voice, speaking in honeyed tones. Not his mother and certainly not his sister- no it was a man’s voice. He looked up and saw blonde hair hanging over bi-colored eyes.

 

“Jace.” Alec croaked. His voice was hoarse from screaming. 

 

“Hey. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you sooner.” Jace said remorsefully. 

 

“I’m cold.” Alec shuddered.

 

Jace went to a closet and picked out another blanket. “They already did your rape kit.” 

 

Alec nodded numbly. “How did you get him off me? I thought he was going to crush me.” 

 

Jace flexed his arms with the blanket in his hands. “He might be strong but he’s only 18.” 

 

Jace unfolded the blanket and wrapped Alec in it. “They gave you pain meds in the ambulance because you were… uh… bleeding and… you were in rough shape. They cleaned you up, and the pain meds should just be wearing off now.”

 

“Where’s my sister? I don’t want her to see me like this.” 

 

“She’s at home. Both the hospital and I called your parents and let them know what happened.” Alec looked close to tears again. “We had to! You were---, you---” Jace cut himself off there. “You’re a minor. Your parents only asked me to stay with you because they can’t leave Spain right now. You’re coming to my house after they discharge you.” 

 

“My parents aren’t coming home???” Alec asked sadly. 

 

“No, I knew you’d be disappointed but I’ll get someone to sub for me in gym classes and coaching. I won’t leave you until you’re ready to go back to school or your parents come home.” 

 

Alec knew his mother and father were close with Jace but they wouldn’t leave Spain for him? Wouldn’t they come home and comfort him? Couldn’t they grieve this tragedy as a family? How very like his parents. 

 

Alec sniffled a little bit. The nurse came in and Jace stepped out to give them privacy. She said she’d called in a sedative for him and that he shouldn’t mix alcohol with it (as if that was even on his mind!) and that he should use some cream on the sore spots. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and removed his IV and let him get dressed. 

 

Luckily Jace had enough time to run home so he could lend Alec some clothes. They were a hair too small for him but it worked. God, he was sore! 

 

They walked out of Bellevue Hospital and Jace went to the valet booth. He handed him a stub of a ticket and they went a fetched Jace’s car. It was a Mini Cooper. All black. It looked like it would go like a scared cat. 

 

Jace helped Alec over to the car, he was a little unsteady on his feet even though the pain medication was wearing off. They stopped at the pharmacy and picked up the sedative. 

 

Alec was so nervous. He was going to spend probably a week alone with his crush only in the most untenable circumstances. Jace wouldn’t want to touch him because he’d just been --- well, raped. 

 

He didn’t know if he could bare anyone’s touch right now. Even the nurse’s casual pat on the shoulder had made him wary. Since the… attack… night had fallen and he was feeling like it was pretty late. 

 

“Where’s my phone?” Alec asked Jace. 

 

“Here you go, it got a little wet but your case saved it,” Jace said giving Alec his phone. 

 

If it had been wet for Jace it dry as a bone now. Alec quickly shot off a text to Izzy, telling her to be good and that he was alright. 

 

They parked in Jace’s driveway. He didn’t live that far from the school which would have been nice if he was actually allowed to go to school. The family shrink had apparently been called and he’d insisted that Alec take a week off from everything. 

 

Alec got up and out of the car. It was a small house and the yard was neat as a pin. He followed Jace inside and Jace said, “Make yourself at home.” 

 

Alec laid down on the couch. “Where’s your TV remote?” He asked. 

 

“Should be on the side table,” Jace said. It sounded like he was in the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks.” Alec flipped on the TV, it was on the local news station. Apparently, there was a special segment on about ‘A young teen raped by his older classmate’. The news anchor made some derisive comments about gays and all the trouble they caused. Alec scoffed and turned it to HBO. Game of Thrones re-runs were on. He felt miserable, all the kids at school were going to know it was him that was raped. His supposed girlfriend, Jessica Hopblue, was a notorious gossip and she would probably start all kinds of disgusting rumors about him. It was all starting to play through his mind. He didn’t realize it but tears were streaming down his cheeks and his bottom lip was wobbling. 

 

Jace’s face swam into view and he broke down in earnest. He hadn’t done much crying in the hospital because he’d been so drugged. Jace popped a tiny pill into Alec’s hand. “It’s the sedative.” Jace said softly. 

 

“O-oh.” Alec hiccuped sadly. 

 

Alec sat up and Jace handed him a glass of water and Alec swallowed the pill. Jace asked, “Do you want a hug?” 

 

“N-no. Just stay here.” Alec sobbed. “I think I want to die.” 

 

“No!” Jace said a little more forcefully than he’d meant to. “I mean, I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but that’s never the answer.” 

 

Jace was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating off his body. It felt good. 

 

“I’m so scared.” Alec said with a shuddering breath. 

 

“Trust me he’s not going to come for you again. I think they’re going to refuse him bail. For tonight you don’t have to worry about anything. Just try to take some deep breaths and… let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Jace said steadily. 

 

“O-ok. Am I sleeping on the couch?” 

 

Jace looked momentarily uncomfortable. “My girlfriend is coming over. She’s a psychiatric nurse. I thought it might be a good idea.”

 

Alec stood up immediately on shaky legs. “No! Absolutely not!” His eyes were puffy and red. He looked completely wrecked. 

 

“Look, I’m just saying, I’m a  _ gym teacher _ . I know nothing about trauma. I might be a friend of your family’s but Clary, well she could actually help you. She’s going to sneak some medicines from her work and hopefully, they’ll help you.” 

 

“I don’t need medication!” Alec raged. 

 

Jace stood up. Alec could tell Jace was holding back from touching him. “Please Alec, sit down. I don’t want you to fall down. I have enough on my hands as it is.” Jace said gently. 

 

“Great! So I’m just some burden to you?!” Alec could feel his rage growing. 

 

There was a knock on the front door. 

 

“Shhh. Let me get that.” Jace said. This time he  _ did _ touch Alec, guiding him back down to a sitting position. It sent shivers down his spine, and not entirely the way it used to… 

 

He heard them hugging and kissing each other hello. Clary, this must be his girlfriend, was a short little thing, probably under five foot two, she looked like a strong wind would blow her away. She had fiercely red hair and a smattering of freckles on her cheeks. She looked like an odd match for Jace. 

 

“Hi, I’m Clary.” She said smiling at him, warmly. 

 

Alec wiped the persistent tears from his eyes and sniffled. “I’m Alec, Jace is my cross country coach.” 

 

“I heard that. He’s very proud of you.” She said softly. 

 

Jace was lingering in the doorway coming from the entranceway. Alec could tell he felt out of his depth. “I’m glad he’s proud,” Alec said. 

 

“So I heard you were attacked. Jace saved you though right?” Clary said. 

 

_ Attacked _ .  _ Raped by an older student _ . “Yeah,” Alec said. 

 

“Well, Jace is very good at saving people.” She said more warmly still. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alec said. Clary got a tissue box for him. 

 

“It’s complicated but I was raised in an abusive household and Jace always helped me,” Clary said evenly. 

 

“How long have you two known each other?” Alec asked. 

 

“A long time, about 5 years now,” Clary said. 

 

Alec scoffed. “She’s nice, you should marry her,” Alec said with a sinking feeling. His crush was in love, with a woman! Ugh, could this day get any worse??

 

Jace winked at both of them and kissed Clary’s hair. She blushed and he saw it. There was no way he would be getting any from Jace anytime soon. 

 

“You look kind of sleepy Alec,” Clary said. 

 

“Yeah, I can feel the sedative working.” He blinked slowly a few times. The world was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges. 

 

“Here, take one of these before you go to bed. It’ll keep you from having nightmares.” Clary said, popping one pill into Alec’s hand. 

 

“Ok.” He swallowed it down. Jace grabbed a blanket from the back of his armchair and draped it over Alec’s body. 

 

Clary went upstairs and grabbed a couple spare pillows and propped them up under Alec’s half-asleep head. “Good night you guys!” Alec said. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ Alec was screaming. Magnus had him pinned to the couch at Jace’s house and was rutting into him feverishly. “You stupid fag. I’m going to get to cum in your ass before anyone hears your screams. I’ll fucking rape you and dump you in front of the high school so everyone knows how much you love cock!” Magnus laughed, a high cold laugh. _

 

Jace was shaking Alec’s shoulder hard, hard enough that Jace hoped it would hurt. Alec needed to wake up! All he kept screaming was “Magnus no! I’m not a cum dumpster! Stop!” 

 

Jace growled. Clary was standing behind him looking nervously over his shoulder. “Why didn’t the medicine you gave him work?” 

 

“Sometimes, with fresh trauma, it’s just too much,” Clary said sadly. 

 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open, apparently, he’d screamed so loudly he’d woken himself up. “W-what happened.” Shame burned his face. Jace was sitting on the edge of the couch looking scared and Clary was behind him in her bathrobe looking frustrated that her medicine hadn’t worked. “Just get away from me.” Alec bit out. 

 

He was ashamed on more than one level. He was about 99.99 percent sure he’d just had a wet dream about being raped. “I’m going to be sick!” Alec said, “Where’s your bathroom!?” 

 

“Down the hall past the kitchen first door on the right,” Jace said. 

 

Jace turned to Clary. “Let me go help him. I think he might want just a guy’s help with this.” 

 

“Fine, I’m going to go back to bed. If that medicine didn’t work then he should really have a psychiatric evaluation tomorrow.” Clary said, they heard retching from the bathroom and Jace darted to the younger boy’s help. 

 

Alec hadn’t eaten anything since lunch the previous day. It was just bile coming up and he was having a hard time ignoring the sticky mess between his legs. Jace was there in an instant with a cool compress pressed against his head and rubbing his back - consequences be damned. 

 

“T-thanks.” Alec managed to choke out. He heaved one last time into the toilet and collapsed on the tile floor. “Ughhhhhhhhh!” Alec groaned. Jace helped him off the floor and into a sitting position. 

 

“You think you’re going to be sick anymore?” Jace asked softly. 

 

“No. At least I hope not.” 

 

Jace got some mouthwash and helped Alec stand above the sink. He had bile all down the front of one of Jace’s shirts. “Do you think you can stand?” 

 

“Just let me hold onto you, Jace?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I dreamed Magnus was… raping me… and I had a wet dream. That’s why I got sick.” 

 

“Oh?” Jace said at a loss for words. “Do you need help cleaning up?” 

 

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Alec said in a shuddering voice. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. What are friends for, right?” Jace said calmly. 

 

Alec sighed. _Friends_. **Friends with a girlfriend**. His heart plunged to his toes. 

 

He dropped the sweatpants that Jace had let him borrow and let his still hard cock spring forward. He didn’t have any underwear so there it all was, his sticky cock just hanging out there. 

 

Jace turned his head and cleaned his stomach and all the little white droplets around Alec’s cock. He was clearly trying to give Alec privacy by not looking. 

 

Alec couldn’t stand it. Jace was right there, dabbing around his cock and he’d never felt less like being touched before in his life. He wanted the first time Jace saw his cock to be a fun, happy time. Instead, he was wearing a shirt with barf all over it, he reeked of cum, his ass was burning from clenching so hard and he couldn’t contain his rage, sadness, and disappointment. 

 

“Jace stop, please.” Jace stopped immediately and looked up at Alec. 

 

“I’m sorry ---” 

 

Alec took the washcloth and put in the sink, he rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash and pulled off his shirt. “Could you get me something to sleep in?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jace deposited Alec down on the toilet seat and disappeared. 

 

Working quickly, Alec looked for anything that might end his pain. End the unbearable suffering he was going through Alec figured the best way to do it was to just run out of the house and lay down in the road. Jace lived on a busy street it wouldn’t take long for a car to come along. 

 

Just as he was about to turn the front door handle in his bile cover shirt and sticky pants Jace caught sight of him and ran like hell after him. Alec was just a smidge taller than him and had a bit of an advantage. Alec was running toward the road when strong arms clasped around his body and started hauling him back to the house. 

 

“No, Alec, no!” 

 

“Yes! I want to die!” Alec was sobbing profusely. He wanted to end his life. 

 

Clary had apparently seen what was going on because she was outside with a syringe. 

 

Jace and Clary worked together quickly, she threw Jace the syringe and Jace stuck in right in Alec’s butt cheek. 

 

Alec tried to fight but the world went dim around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec have breakfast. Alec goes to see a shrink. Some fluff, some light smut.

Alec woke around noon the next day. It felt like he’d been hit over the head with a baseball bat or was just really hungover…. Then the previous night’s events played in his mind. God, he felt like an idiot. He could never give Magnus the satisfaction of causing his death. 

 

He yawned and stretched, noticing he was still sore. Something smelled heavenly. Was that bacon? 

 

Alec got up on unsteady legs and walked into the kitchen. Jace was standing there, shirtless in sweatpants and a backward baseball cap frying bacon and making pancakes. 

 

“Hey,” Jace said, turning to face Alec. “Clary’s at work but she said to take it easy today.” 

 

“Why did you stop me?” Alec asked abruptly. 

 

“Because you’re a friend and because death by being run over is an exceptionally nasty way to commit suicide. You’re going for an appointment later today. We’ve got to get you a psych evaluation.” 

 

“Jaaaace! I’m not a head case!” 

 

“Oh really?” Jace said, fishing the bacon out of the pan and burning himself a bit on the grease. He flipped the pancakes and put two on a plate. “You were not only ----” 

 

“I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!” Alec raged. Why was his temper fraying so easily? 

 

Jace’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Calm down. I don’t think you’re a head case but something terrible just happened and it’s natural for you to be upset.” 

 

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to fight with Jace. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jace. It’s just a lot. I can’t believe how stupid I was last night and honestly? I’m pretty embarrassed.” Alec said as he took the plate of pancakes and bacon Jace was offering him. 

 

“It’s ok. We’ll work through it, together.” Jace said, smiling warmly at Alec. 

 

They ate breakfast (or was it lunch?) in relative silence. Jace read the paper and was texting Clary on her lunch hour. 

 

“I’m going to go shower,” Alec said when he was done, he put his dishes in the sink and wished above everything that he wasn’t in Jace’s house under these circumstances. 

 

“Ok. The water gets really hot so watch it and the towels are in the cabinet!” Jace shouted as Alec walked down the hall. 

 

Alec’s shower went well until he realized that there was still sticky (now almost glue-like) cum on his thighs and hips. He didn’t want to touch himself there. He hated this feeling! 

 

With a hard sigh, he took the washcloth and closed his eyes, imagining Jace was rubbing him down, getting him all soapy. His mind didn’t seem to want to cooperate though. All his mind managed was imagining riding Jace’s ass like a cowboy… 

 

He rinsed everything off and felt a tingle go down his spine. He needed to clean his ass too. He was still bloody from the previous night (or he hadn’t stopped bleeding?) and he winced. 

 

Afterward, he washed his hair with some body wash and turned off the shower. 

 

There was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” Alec asked. 

 

“Are you ok? You’ve been in there for like thirty minutes.” Jace asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Jace drove them to the psychiatrist’s office and Alec was feeling down again. He’d taken one of the sedatives that he’d been prescribed. He didn’t feel anywhere near as sleepy as it had made him last night. 

 

Jace rested a hand on Alec’s knee and Alec brushed it off. He really didn’t want to be touched. 

 

When they pulled into the parking lot for the psychiatrist’s office Jace turned off the radio and turned to face Alec. 

 

“So the woman’s name is Dr. Belcourt. She’s just going to ask you a couple questions and see how you’re feeling. Clary said she might prescribe a stronger sedative for you to take at night and some other things. Don’t be afraid and be  _ honest _ .” Jace said comfortingly. 

 

Alec felt shaky he was so nervous. He got out of the car without so much as saying goodbye to Jace and went into the reception area for the office. 

 

“Hi who are you here to see?” the receptionist asked. 

 

“Dr. Belcourt. My name is Alec Lightwood.” 

 

She handed him some paperwork for insurance purposes and he filled it out quickly. “Do you need anything else?” 

 

“No, you can have a seat Dr. Belcourt will be with you momentarily.” 

 

Alec sighed and went to sit down. There were other people his age there. Was this office especially for minors with mental health issues? 

 

He tried to flip through some magazines but it was no use, he couldn’t focus on anything. He was feeling particularly high strung, despite the sedative. 

 

“Alec?” A woman, in a pantsuit with tanned skin and dark hair in loose curls, was calling his name. 

 

He stood up, God, he didn’t like the look of her. She looked mean. She was wearing matte, blood red lip stain, about an inch of foundation and had apparently decided a smokey eye was work appropriate. 

 

“Hi, uhm, Dr. Belcourt?” 

 

“Come right in, Alec.” She said warmly. He walked in and sat down on the leather couch in her spacious office. She sat behind the desk. 

 

She took out a notepad and a pen and looked up at Alec expectantly. 

 

“Uhm, I-I’m not really sure where to start?” Alec stammered. 

 

“Why don’t you start with how you’re feeling today?” 

 

Alec swallowed hard. “I’m in a bit of pain. Uhhh… I guess you could say I’m sad.” 

 

“Ok, that’s a start. Are you angry?” 

 

How had she known that? His short temper earlier was all the proof he needed that he was feeling angry too. “Yeah, I’m angry.” 

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened? We don’t have to, you can just tell me how you’re feeling, how you’re sleeping and all that.” Dr. Belcourt said. 

 

“Well it’s only been one night but I… uh, had a rough night last night.” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Alec flushed. What was he supposed to say? “I had nightmares.” 

 

“About being raped?” Dr. Belcourt supplied. 

 

“Yes, a-and when I woke up… I had apparently had a wet dream.” Alec said. He could feel shame and guilt over the events of last night. He felt awful. 

 

“Ah, yes that’s normal.” Dr. Belcourt said, scribbling something down on her notepad. 

 

“Normal?” Alec said, taken aback. 

 

“Yes, unfortunately, it might happen again so keep a clean pair of underwear and some tissues next to your bed.” 

 

“O-ok.” Even thinking about the possible idea that he might have to go through the difficulties of last night made him feel like crying. 

 

“What about mood swings? Do you go from relaxed or happy to very angry?” 

 

“Yeah, I had a little fight with Jace basically over nothing.” 

 

“Who’s Jace?” 

 

Alec swallowed hard. There was so much about Jace that he’d rather be talking about but their age difference and the fact that he was definitely an adult, not to mention straight, made that a bad idea. “My cross country coach and a family friend.” 

 

“I thought you were out of school for the week?” Dr. Belcourt asked. 

 

“He’s a family friend I’m staying with him.” 

 

“Where are your parents?” Dr. Belcourt said as she began writing very quickly. 

 

“Spain, they’re on a business trip, supposedly they’ll be back at the end of the week,” Alec said, his heart sinking a little lower. 

 

“Ok, so the nightmares are a problem for you,” she said, recapping, “and are you feeling suicidal at all?” 

 

Alec scrubbed his face with his hands. 

 

“Yeah. Why?” 

 

“Do you have a plan?” Dr. Belcourt asked, still writing furiously. 

 

“No… I mean… I just don’t want to hurt anymore. I can still feel where… Magnus… raped me and it still feels like he’s inside of me sometimes.” 

 

Dr. Belcourt nodded her head and made a couple more notes. “Does anyone in your family have a history of completed suicide?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Do you cut or burn yourself?” 

 

“No!” That was a strange question. Why would he ever want to do that? 

 

“Ok, I think that’s all the information I need. You don’t need an inpatient psychiatric stay right now but if you feel unsafe, or like you’re going to hurt yourself I want you or Jace to dial 911 and have them take you to the emergency room.” 

 

“Why?” Alec asked. 

 

“Well we want to keep you safe and rape victims are at higher risk of suicide,” she paused and looked at her computer. “They gave you Valium at the ER? I think you could use something stronger so I’m going to prescribe a medication that releases instantly. You can take it after a night terror or a panic attack. Don’t drive on it though, it’s a controlled substance.” 

 

“I don’t have a driver’s license.” 

 

“Oh alright, that solves that problem.” 

 

She went quiet, typing something into her computer. He wondered if it would be weird to ask when it would be ok for him to have sex again… 

 

“Uhm, Dr. Belcourt?” Alec asked. 

 

“Yes?” She said without looking up from her computer screen. 

 

“I uhm, have a crush and I’d really like to take it to the next level with him.” 

 

“Well, I don’t think you should do anything until you’re a bit more healed… physically. Sex is a big step for someone your age. I hope he’s not pressuring you.” 

 

“No, no.” Alec let out a wry laugh, “He doesn’t even know I have a crush on him.” 

 

“Oh. Well, maybe you should take it easy for at least a little while?” Dr. Belcourt offered. 

 

“Y-yeah. Ok.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Alec came back out to the car with some paperwork and a pamphlet on “Distress Tolerance” whatever the everloving hell that was. 

 

“How’d it go?” Jace asked as he put his seatbelt back on.

 

“It was scary. She didn’t make me talk about all the details of… you know… the attack… and she asked me a bunch of questions about whether or not I wanted to commit suicide.” 

 

“Did you tell her you tried last night?” Jace said seriously.

 

“.... No.” Alec said stubbornly. 

 

Jace sighed. “I told you to be honest!” 

 

“Why?!” Alec barked at Jace. “So she can lock me up in some crazy psych ward?!” Alec’s bottom lip wobbled and he started crying. By the Angel! He hated how weak he was. “I want to stay with you! I want you to take care of me!” He sobbed. 

 

Jace sighed. “Alec?” 

 

“Y-yeah?” He said through the tears. 

 

“Do you… I mean… do you… have feelings for me?” Jace asked. 

 

Alec looked at Jace and his eyes went wide. “No! You’re in love with Clary!” But this only made him devolve into further sobs. 

 

Jace put the car in gear and pulled them out of the parking lot and into traffic. He knew Alec didn’t want to be touched. He couldn’t blame him. 

 

“That doesn’t really answer the question, Alec,” Jace said slowly, as he pulled onto the highway and started picking up speed. 

 

“Y-yes,” Alec said, gulping air. His chest felt like it was on fire, his heart had dropped to his toes again and he felt like he was dying. He continued to take unsteady breaths in the silence that followed. 

 

“No one can know,” Jace said. “Your parents would definitely come home if they knew you were… if you had feelings for me.” 

 

“T-they d-d-don’t even k-know I’m g-gay!” Alec cried out.

 

“Oh,” Jace said simply. They were pulling off the highway and into the Brooklyn neighborhood Jace lived in. 

 

“How d-did y-you k-know?” Alec sobbed. 

 

“Uhm… yeah. I mean I kind of guessed. You’ve flirted with me before. I thought you were just being friendly but… uhhh.” Jace seemed to be at a loss for words. 

 

“You’re straight aren’t you!?” Alec said as the car cruised to a stop in Jace’s driveway. 

 

“Shhh. Please, let me give you a hug.” Jace said, eyes wide when Alec turned to him, Alec’s face was blotchy with red spots and his hazel eyes were glassy with tears, his eyelids were puffy and he looked like he’d been through hell and back. Alec’s shoulders hitched with sobs. 

 

“Please, just let me make you feel better, God, I feel so bad.” 

 

Alec sighed. He got out of the car, still crying. Jace soon followed and Jace leaned in for a hug and Alec fell into his arms. 

 

They’d never hugged before, just small touches claps on the back and handshakes. 

 

Alec had been so disgusted with himself for allowing Jace to hug him it took a few moments for the bliss that surrounded him to kick in. 

 

Jace smelled like mint and the outdoors. There was a subtle hint of aftershave and cologne. Jace’s strong arms gathered him tightly. Jace’s lips brushed against the shell of Alec’s ear and Jace whispered, “You’re strong, probably the strongest kid I know, we’re going to make it through this.” 

 

Alec shuddered in Jace’s arms. This was as close to another man, especially Jace, that he’d ever willingly come to. It felt wonderful. 

 

They lingered in the hug for a few minutes until Alec’s breathing evened out and Jace led him inside. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Alec was relaxing, for once, watching the cartoon channel. Spongebob SquarePants was on and Alec was relaxing. Jace had gone for a jog. He’d invited Alec along but Alec had said he was still too sore. 

 

There was a knock at the door. Alec wondered if he should answer it? There was no car in the driveway so obviously, they knew no one was home. 

 

“NYPD! Alec if you’re in there we just want to ask you some questions.” 

 

WHAT?! He was starting to freak out. 

 

“Uhh… hold on!” He pulled a shirt on and opened the door. Two burly looking NYPD officers with their hands resting on their gun belts were standing in front of Jace’s door. 

 

“Uhm… hello officers, how can I help you?” 

 

“Are you home alone?” 

 

“Yeah, the friend I’m staying with went out for a jog.” 

 

“Can we come in?” 

 

Alec paused. Why were the cops here for him? 

 

“Uhm… yeah, I guess.” 

 

“Thanks.” One of the cops said. 

 

They sat down at the kitchen table and Alec asked, “Why are you here?” 

 

“We need to ask a few questions about the alleged sexual assault that occurred yesterday.” 

 

“Uhm… ok. Shouldn’t I have an adult with me?” 

 

The two officers said something between themselves and one of them answered, “You’re sixteen which makes you an adult in the eyes of the law.” 

 

“Uhhh… ok.” That was one he sure hadn’t heard before. He was pretty sure minors had to have an adult with them if they were being questioned 

 

“So, this boy, Magnus Bane came onto you? And you rejected his advances?” One of the cops said with a malicious snicker. 

 

“No, I was showering in the boys' locker room and he came in and slapped my ass.” 

 

“Didn’t you like that though?” The other cop said. 

 

“What….?” Alec said, shocked. 

 

“Well you’re gay and he’s a guy. There must’ve been some kind of attraction?” 

 

“Believe it or not officers, not every gay man is magnetically attracted to everything with a dick,” Alec said sourly. 

 

Just then the door to the house flew open. Clary and Jace were standing there, both looking livid. 

 

“Get **AWAY** from Alec.” Jace snarled. 

 

“We were just getting to the part where this  _ fag _ was begging for that kid’s dick.” One of the cops retorted. 

 

“Get out of my house! And don’t come back without a warrant and a social worker!!!” Jace bellowed at them. 

 

Alec was shaking. The two cops left without any more encouragement from Jace or Clary. 

 

As soon as the cops were gone, Jace went to Alec’s side. “Hey, are you ok?” 

 

“They’re not going to prosecute him. I bet the championships on it. He’s going to get away with ruining my life.” Alec said dispassionately. 

 

“No! No, he won’t!” Jace said. “Are you thinking about hurting yourself?” 

 

Alec shook his head. “I’m going to go back to watching TV.” Clary started forward. “Get away from me!” Alec barked. The thought of being close to Clary, Jace's apparent significant other was... disheartening. 

 

Jace sighed and took Alec by the arm, Jace was surprised he let him after the bit of hostility that he’d showed Clary, and sat him down on the couch. Jace leaned in and hugged Alec. 

 

Alec broke into sobs immediately after Clary left the room. Jace kept holding Alec until his sobs subsided into little sniffles. “Shh, it’s going to be ok. I promise.” Jace whispered to Alec. 

 

“How can it possibly be ok when my whole world is crashing down around me?!” Alec muttered. 

 

“Because we’re in this together.” Jace said resolutely, “I promise.” 

 

“O-ok.” Alec stammered. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


That night after watching a mind-numbing amount of cartoons and a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs prepared by Clary, Alec laid down on the couch, took one of his sedatives and drifted off to sleep. 

 

He woke at about midnight, blinking his eyes rapidly and trying to re-orient himself to his surroundings. He heard a whimper. Then, louder, a muttered oath. 

 

There was a high feminine moan and Alec knew exactly what was happening upstairs. Jace and Clary were fucking their brains out. 

 

Alec took a pillow and tried to cover his ears. Clary was, apparently, a screamer. He couldn’t tune it out! 

 

A sick desire to watch them swept over Alec. He’d never seen Jace’s dick before. Maybe this would be his only chance… 

 

He padded up the stairs all the time listening to Clary pant and moan. That didn’t turn him on, what  _ did _ turn him on was the fantastic noises Jace was making. He could hear Jace’s breathy moans and his sighs of “Oh, Clary!” he couldn’t help but notice his cock was coming to life. No matter how much it made his skin crawl, he had to see this. When he came to the top of the stairs he saw their door was slightly open and Alec peeped through it. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Yeah babe, fuck my ass!” Clary moaned. She was completely naked and so was Jace. He watched for a second and tried to imagine topping Jace… Alec tried to get a better look and saw that, indeed, Jace was fucking her tiny little ass fast and rough. 

 

He ran downstairs and promptly vomited up the spaghetti and meatballs. A few moments later there were footsteps coming behind him as he leaned over the toilet bowl. 

 

Jace was there, carding a hand through his hair. He was only wearing boxers and those were tented pretty badly. 

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Jace asked Alec. 

 

Alec said nothing, he dry heaved into the toilet once more. “Shhh. It’s ok. Did Clary and I wake you up?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” He gasped. 

 

Jace was silent. He didn’t want to admit it to Alec but he had clearly seen Alec was sneaking a peak. 

 

Alec stood up, washed his mouth out and brushed his teeth. Jace still had a hard-on. 

 

It felt so wrong, so, so, wrong. But it felt so right too. Alec cupped Jace’s erection. The next thing Alec knew he was kissing Jace… and Jace was kissing him back! Jace took it slow, just pecks and nibbles at Alec’s lower lip. Alec knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He broke the kiss and walked backward a few steps, his hands ghosted down the hard lines of Jace’s pecs and midsection. Alec could feel himself stiffening in his sweatpants. 

 

“We can’t,” Jace said. Alec was rubbing him through his boxers. 

 

“I know,” Alec replied. Jace tentatively touched the hem of Alec’s sweatpants. 

 

“It was just a kiss,” Jace responded, softly, and pulled his hand back from Alec. 

 

“I want you, I want you so much,” Alec begged and placed Jace’s hand between his legs. 

 

“We can’t Alec. Clary could come down any second.” Jace pulled his hand back and hugged Alec. Their cocks ground together and Clary stepped into the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe. 

 

“Hey is everything ok?” She asked quietly. 

 

Alec gulped. If Jace pulled back from the hug Clary would see they were both in a rather compromising position. 

 

“Are you two…?” Clary said quirking an eyebrow. All of Alec’s muscles clenched. She knew. 

 

Jace pulled away first and Alec was left out to dry. “Yeah.” 

 

“He’s a little young for you, don’t you think?” Clary said, wrapping her bathrobe a little tighter around her. 

 

Alec stayed silent. 

 

“Jace and I are in an open relationship.” She said, clarifying why she wasn’t spitting bullets at Alec right now. “We’re in love but not ready to settle down yet. I’ll go to Simon’s house tonight.” 

 

“Babe…” Jace whispered to her. 

 

“No, he needs you more than I do,” Clary said stubbornly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter is where the fic earns its rating!

**Author's Note:**

> oh no a cliffy! hopefully i'll be back with more soon!


End file.
